Hush Little Baby
by Bella Cosa
Summary: After getting pregnant at 16, Hermione suffers in silence as she watches her daughter get teased and abused for being an illegitamate child....ONESHOT


Read it and weep ppl…lol, jkjk…read the comments afterward…semi-important!

I want honest feedback…constructive criticism, but NO FLAMES! They will be preserved and used to warm my butt in winter, since they are so damn cold here in IL.

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't anything, so I say "boohoo"

I watched in the shadows of the corridor that led to our quarters as they tormented my poor, defenseless daughter.

"Ooh, look at her! The whore's daughter!"

"I wonder if she gives freebies."

"She's probably gonna grow up just like her mom did…what a slut!"

My baby stood there, her head hung trying not to show the bullies her tears.

This was all my fault. If I had been responsible and not gotten pregnant when I was 16, no one would be making fun of her like this. At that time, I had been the one getting teased and harassed, but as the years went by, and my little girl developed into a woman, the abuse, it seemed, had been passed onto her.

One of the boys in the group walked up to her and yanked her chin up, forcing her to look him in the eye.

"You are disgusting do you know that? You and your mom both. You walk around like you belong with the rest of us, like you are perfect little saints. But you're not! You're both slutty little bitches trying to fit in where you're not wanted! Just go back to that little dump you both lived in before you came here! No one wants you here! NO ONE! JUST GO HOME, YOU LITTLE TRAMP!" the cruel boy shouted maliciously.

My body sagged to the ground in empathy as I watched the tears caress my daughter's cheeks as they fell. I began to sob for her, knowing that she didn't deserve the torment of having me as a mother. She deserved so much better. She was such a good kid, with great morals, and even better grades. Her social life was lacking, seeing as everyone avoided her like the plague, but her and I and were the best of friends. That was just the way it was. Best friends first, mom and daughter second. I hated to see her questioning herself. I hated knowing that she was starting to believe what the kids were shouting at her.

A boyish looking girl went up to her and smacked her across the cheek with all the strength she could summon to her hand. My baby fell to floor sobbing, clutching her cheek, which was flaming from the force of the blow. I watched in horror, silent tears pouring down my face, until a timid looking boy, probably the youngest in the group, looked at her and grimaced in sadness.

"Guys…maybe we should leave her alone…I think I hear a professor coming…"

The others bolted immediately at the thought of being caught out past curfew, not to mention beating and taunting a peer, that they didn't even stop to realize that there were absolutely no footsteps to be heard. The little boy stayed behind and shyly walked to where my daughter lay, still weeping and clutching her cheek. He knelt down and hesitantly grabbed both of her hands and pulled her off the cold, marble floor gently. He gave her a glance of sympathy and walked off without saying a word, leaving her standing in the middle of the corridor, staring after him.

Still sniffling, she turned and headed towards our portrait. I hoisted myself off the floor, and walked out of the shadows, beating her to the entrance to our quarters. I saw her limping towards me and my heart dropped in my chest. I could finally see the extent of the bullies' damage and it made me want to cry out in sorrow. Her cheek was a bright red, still flaming from the smack and she had several deep cuts on her face from falling. Her chin was bleeding from the way the boy hand yanked it and her hair was a mess. The icing on the cake was the fact that her face was blotchy and her eyes were puffy from crying.

"Oh, my baby…" I whispered solemnly.

"Momma…" she whimpered, throwing herself into my arms, sobbing once again. I cried with her as I murmured to her over and over again, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

We sunk to the floor and rocked each other, finally acting like mother and daughter. We comforted each other for quite awhile before I looked at the time on my watch and gasped.

"What?"

"It's 12:15!"

"So?"

"It's May 12!"

"Again, I ask, so?"

"Baby! It's your birthday!" Her face fell.

"Oh yeah…" she muttered, dejectedly. I frowned.

"What's the matter? This is a big day for you! You're 16 today!"

She looked up at me and I was startled by the amount of doubt and sadness that her eyes held.

"Mom, do you regret having me?" I was shocked.

"Of course not, sweetheart! I love you! I would never, ever regret having you! Ever!" I reassured.

She looked at me with doubt. I looked at her in a very serious way and said, "I swear! I knew the moment that I found out I was pregnant, that I loved you…If someone told me I had the chance to go back and do things over, I wouldn't change a thing. Well, actually, I would've taken the nurse up on her offer of letting me squeeze her hand during the contractions, but that's it, I promise!"

She chuckled softly and gave me a hug. "I believe you…it's just…"

"You are at the age I was at when I had you and you are scared that what everyone is saying about you following in my footsteps is going to actually happen…I understand. But baby, you are too smart to do what I did," I said for her.

She snorted. "Mom! You were smart too! You were the best in all of your classes, but you were still stupid enough to get pregnant!"

I stiffened at her words and she let out a gasp. "Mom…I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that. That was really cruel…I'm so sorry."

"No, you're right. I was stupid. But you know what?" She glanced at me.

"What?"

"I'm really happy I was…otherwise I wouldn't have you. You are my daughter and I love you and you will not end up getting pregnant like me. I promise."

She let out a chuckle. "Mom, you can't promise me something like that!" I looked down at her, an amused gleam in my eye.

"Well, then…you can promise me something."

"Really, what's that?"

I smiled and said, "You can promise that you won't get a boyfriend until you're thirty."

She burst into giggles and said, still laughing, "I promise."

I nodded my head, satisfied, and stood up with her. "Ooh…my butt is numb." More giggles.

"Hey, you think that hurts, check this out!" she said pointing to her cheek.

"Owww…that must've been painful! Jeez, how hard did you get hit? Here, let's go inside, I'll fix that right up."

She gave me a glamorous grin and said the password. The portrait swung open, she started to walk in. I layed my hand on her arm gently, making her pause. She turned to look back at me, obviously concerned. I flashed her a reassuring smile and I said, "Happy birthday sweetheart."

Her eyes twinkled and her smile sparkled as she answered. "Thanks mom…I love you."

AN: Wow…that was really a lot more in depth than I thought. The emotions came across more strongly than I expected too. Oh well, I, overall, like the way it turned out. So basically this is a really short story based on HP/Gilmore Girls (GG)…it's Hermione and her daughter here, but they are based as Lorelai and Rory (the feelings are just a lot more intense)…Hermione is a teacher at Hogwarts and her daughter is in her 6th year. So yeah…that's about it folks…

oXoXLorelaiXoXo

Written while listening to:

Godspeed (sweet dreams)- Dixie Chicks

Landslide- Fleetwood Mac

The Art of Losing- American Hi-Fi

Canto Alla Vita- Josh Groban and The Corrs

With You- Linkin Park

Lullaby (Goodnight, my angel)- Billy Joel


End file.
